Another Life
by TheBasicBitch
Summary: AU: A look at what could've happened instead of the cabin. A trip to Pennsylvania to visit Lehigh makes for an interesting 18th birthday weekend for Rose and Dimitri. What happens when an unexpected visitor shows up during their romantic interlude. More detailed summary and explanation. Short three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello loves! This is a story that started based on a request for a Dimitri, Rose, Tasha something or another. Now, there is no way I could really write a three way with those characters. I don't like Tasha in the books, there are a few stories written by people on this site where I do like Tasha, but I like it best when she isn't mentioned much. With that said, I let my mind spin the scenarios in my head, I really don't like not being able to fulfill peoples wishes. And then I landed on a Dimitri, Rose, Tasha encounter that I just couldn't shake. I was going to write it as a one-shot, then I realized I needed a lot more back story to it so this is going to be a three-shot. For now, the characters belong to Richelle Mead, the story was a request but a product of my thought.**

**Background: Set during Shadow Kiss, the cabin scene did not happen, but the attack on the school did. Afterwards, the queen asks Rose and Dimitri to explore the area round Lehigh and work out scenarios to ensure the safety of the princess…alone. So, on Rose's 18****th**** birthday they travel out to the school to work on some…tactics.**

**If Things Had Happened Differently**

**DPOV**

It had been a long travel day. Rose and I had been sent by the queen to scout out Lehigh and the city around it. After the attack on the academy, the queen wanted to be sure that we were both prepared to defend in an urban college setting. We were sent here without Moroi so we could focus solely on logistics. I walked up to the front desk and relayed the reservation information.

"Two rooms on the fourth floor, enjoy your stay", she chirped back. I thanked her and moved to the elevator. It was just Rose and I. The impact of the situation wasn't lost on me. Rose and me, alone, in a hotel, her birthday.

We hadn't said much on the plane ride out, we still had flight attendants watching, the car was no better because of the driver. Now it was just us. We both understood the implications of being away from the academy and her now being 18.

"So, Comrade", her voice jerked me from my thoughts, she moved closer to me.

"I'm kind of over hearing excuses. We've been given a perfect opportunity here", she shifted so she pushed herself against me causing me grunt out, "and I plan on taking it". The doors opened and we both walked out. She snatched the key card from my hand and practically pranced down the hall to my room. I trailed behind her, wary of what exactly was about to happen. Luckily, a friend a little further south seemed to understand what was about to happen and was more than eager to follow. She opened the door and walked in, assessing her surroundings. She dropped her bag by the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I dropped my bag by door and moved towards her. I was breathing a bit more deeply than my normal movements would indicate. I knelt down and removed her shoes while she looked at me. I was about to move away, to take a breath, to regain a bit of the control I preached to her. But she was having none of that. She grabbed on to the front of my shirt and pulled me to her, laying back on to the bed as she did so. I caught myself, holding my weight above her she attempted to drag out the desperate kiss we both needed. I tried to slow it down, but eventually pure desire won out and I met her hunger lips in equal measure. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my hips down to meet hers. She moaned out when we finally connected.

_Control, _I needed to regain it. I stood up, Rose still clinging to me, refusing to break the kiss. I needed to slow this down or I wouldn't last long with her. I was supporting her, one hand cupping her ass the other pressing into her back so she would remain supported by my chest. "Roza", I sighed out. She squirmed in my arms, trying to get closer than we already were.

I sank down into one of the chairs in the room. Rose adjusted her legs so she had me straddled on her knees. I had dreamed of Rose in this position many a times, to suddenly be in the position was almost too much. She rocked her hips against mine and that was it. She began kissing down my neck, "Rose", she shifted again and I clenched my jaw at the sensation, I pulled her back to look her in the eye. "Rose, slow down".

She was breathing hard and looked hurt at my words. "You don't want to?", I could see a frenzy of thoughts cross her mind before she began spew them out, "You're only going to see as a student, you're never really going to be able to with me." She looked so dejected and hurt, by the conclusion she drew. I rolled hips up to meet hers, to be sure felt just how aroused I was by her.

She rested her forehead against mine, both of us still breathing heavily. "We've waited so long for this", I breathed out, "I don't want it to be over so quickly". She nodded against me. She met my lips again, still too hungry. I pulled back again. "Rose", I chastised. She sighed and began kissing a lot lighter. I didn't realize her hands working down the buttons on my shirts until her hands slid against my bare chest. Her lips made their way back to my neck and I sighed out. She squirmed a bit at the sound and sent waves of pleasure through me. I was supposed to be attending to her, and here I was rendered helpless, slave to her. I returned her lips to mine, my hands moving to her waist.

She pulled back, I moved my lips to her neck causing a little gasp, "Dimitri", I began sucking the spot, just below her ear. "Dimitri", she said again, "Phone". I then realized why she pulled back. I sighed. She stood and I felt the loss of her body. I pulled out the phone and answered, probably a bit more gruffly then I should have.

"Belikov"

"Guardian Belikov, this is Hans Croft. I would like to have a word with you, I'm in the lobby now." He hung up. I swallowed hard. He couldn't know, could he?

"That was a member of the guardian council". She sighed out her frustration and walked me to the door.

"That's fine, just don't picture me naked while you talk to him", she said it off handedly, but I had to fix my pants to disguise my growing erection at her words. She smirked at the action and I walked out of the room.

I returned to the room after my chat with Hans. He brought up a concern. While Lissa would be well guarded, Christian Ozera would be left as an easy target. He hadn't expressed interest in attending Lehigh, but him being important to the last Dragomir would cause issue if he wasn't thoroughly protected, it left a weak point in her concentration if someone so close to her wasn't properly protected. I jumped at the opportunity suggesting being his guard because of my inside information about the relationship while still then having the ability to oversee Rose and her new partner. Hans agreed, now elated that all our previous problems seemed to be solved, I made my way to the room Rose and I were residing in.

When I opened the door, I heard the TV playing, but no Rose. I walked in further and found her sleeping in the bed. A smile twitched at my lips; this was an unexpected opportunity. I got ready for bed, shutting off the TV and slid in next to her. I was just going to leave her, but she unconsciously moved towards me, wrapping her body so her head rested against my chest. The feeling unmatched.

I woke the next day to find the spot next to me empty. I panicked slightly until I heard the faucet in the bathroom. She walked out a second later. "Morning Comrade".

"Rose".

"I don't suppose we could get back to what we were doing last night?"

I checked the clock, a sighed in frustration, "We have some meeting we have to get to today and we have a dinner with a few other guardians who will be attending to Lissa when you can't.", I noted that I would have to tell her about the assignment change as well.

"And here I was thinking I was gonna get some kind of a break for it being my birthday, but no, as usual, they come first".

The day went off pretty well, Rose and I explored the city and went over tactics based on the set up, it was almost like a date. Aside from talking about the strategic moves that would have to be made, Rose and I could hold hands and joke around a bit while we did so. We met with a few of the older members of the guardian council where they evaluated Rose, without her knowledge. That night we would be going and meeting with a few members of the Royal Guard, as well as a few younger members who would be enrolled in Lehigh with Rose and Lissa.

Rose went to her own room to get ready, explaining that she would need to spread out. I could get ready in under 10 minutes, but took my time showering, shaving, and dressing, all too aware that Rose was only a few doors down getting ready. I had told her fancy, no need for combat attire, no Moroi would be joining us and everyone at our table was more than capable of defending themselves, this was one of the few opportunities Rose would have to dress how she wished. I had seen Rose handle herself in the ridiculous high heels she insisted on wearing from time to time and knew that she'd be fine regardless and it wasn't like I was really going to let anything happen to her.

I went down to wait for her in the lobby half an hour before our reservation time. I grew anxious as time ticked down. Maybe I should go back and check on her? The thought barely crossed my mind when I saw the elevator doors open. I did a sharp intake of breath; she really wasn't making this easy. She walked out in a red dress, fitted at the top with a flared skirt, with red heels to match. It had a high neck line with sleeves to the elbow and the skirt was modest, ending about three inches above the knee. It was just, Rose. Rose, in any dress was something to stare at. I stood as she made her way over to me.

"You know how to clean up, _Guardian Belikov_", she smirked as she said it, but her words still had an effect on me.

I cleared my throat, finding my voice, "Miss Hathaway, you look lovely this evening". I offered my arm, it would look proper to our guests, but it was far more intimate for us. I hadn't even allowed myself to fantasize about being able to take Rose out or have her on my arm, to afraid of getting attached to the image.

The dinner went smoothly, and then the change in guard was brought up. "Smith will be taking over as the second primary when covering the princess", a senior council member retorted. I saw Rose's head swivel between the three men. Me, Smith, and the senior council member. I nodded to her.

"What will be Dim-Guardian Belikov's job?".

"He will be transferred to guard Lord Ozera. You two will still be working with each other of course, seeing as how the two are rather fixated with each other. You'll be required to coordinate and work together when they are outside the wards. Not to say that Dimitri might not sub in when necessary, you two have developed quite the repour and I've been told are an almost unmatched duo. Still, it would give the queen comfort to know that her protégée's love interest and therefor her happiness is taken care of, seeing as how she's dealt with certain…issues in the past."

I saw Rose take a minute to process and then smile under hand at the thought. This took care of one of our problems. We were no longer partners. One obstacle down, and I guess, as of yesterday, another. Rose was eighteen. I sighed with relief.

We made our way back to the hotel.

"Well how about that.", she clung to my arm as she said it. "Looks like we got somethings out of our way, Comrade".

"Yes, Roza" it looks like it.

We made it back to the elevator without incident. We were lucky enough once again to have it to ourselves. I took the opportunity to pull her into me and kiss her. I kissed her with all the love and adoration I had been holding back. Our lives finally seemed to be on track. We were on our way to being able to show our love. She returned the sweet passion, before it steadily heated up.

I wrapped one hand in her hair, the other holding her lower back to me. Her hands pressed into my chest, clawing at the fabric.

The doors opened and without breaking the kiss we stumbled our way to my door. I reached in for the key, fumbling as I did so, unwilling to break the contact with Rose. Finally, frustration won out and I settled for her kissing my neck while I searched. I finally had the card scanned and we were in the room. I backed Rose up a bit then stopped. _Slowly. _I remined myself. It's her first time. If I had it my way, I would be the only man she ever had, but I would have to make her want me to be the only man she ever had.

I pulled her back to me again and kissed her softly. "Roza", she returned my affection with a light kiss of her own that left my lips searing. I needed more of her. "Roza, are you sure?". She nodded her response.

I pulled her back in, this time the kiss was hunger, I outlined her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance, she complied and our tongues met, my pants were uncomfortably tight. She reached around and slid my coat off my shoulders, letting it hit the ground without much thought. She started on the buttons while I began working my shoes and socks off with my feet. I met her half way on the buttons, allowing the shirt to go the same way as the jacket. I suddenly felt like she was still wearing too much clothing. Our lips never breaking, I reached around and slowly began sliding the zipper of her dress down. Rose stepped back once it was down and I almost groaned at the loss. She slid her arms of the dress, not yet allowing it drop away from her frame. She stopped and looked me in the eye, I swallowed hard. She let the dress fall away.

I had seen Rose practically naked multiple times. The day with Jessie she was just in a bra and jeans, the night of the lust charm she had only been wearing panties. But she always left me speechless. The dress dropped to reveal a black lace bra that accentuated her voluptuous form and black little panties that did little to hid her core. I groaned out loud and swore in Russian at the sight before, stepping back to her and taking control of her mouth. My hands roamed her body until they found their way to the backs of her thighs to pick her up and backed her up to the bed. We crashed down with her under me. Still kissing and groping. Rose's legs wrapped around my waist, much like they had yesterday. My clothed length met her center, she began an unconscious grind against me that ripped a growl from the back of my throat. I reached under her to unclasp the bra, kissing my way down her form. As soon as it was gone, I attached myself to her rosy peak and sucking and massaging. Her back arched up and she let out little gasps that were driving me wild. I switched breasts, showing the other just as much attention. I began kissing my way down her center making my way to her lacy underwear. I placed kiss to her center over the cloth, before ripping the fabric away.

I heard Rose chuckle, yes, chuckle at the action. I looked back at her, now fully nude under me. My cock straining against the fabric of my pants and belt. I'll admit that Rose looked amazing in the little outfit she had had on, but honestly, it also looked pretty damn good in shreds on the floor. I asked with my eyes and she hummed her answer. I kissed her clit and her entire body seized.

"Dimitri", she moaned, her fingers lacing in my hair, guiding my movements. I began, licking, sucking, nipping. She was already so wet, I plunged my tongue inside her slit and her hips shot up. I moved a hand to hold her hips down, the other massaging her inner thigh. She was moaning writhing under my touch and I would be lying if I said I wasn't just as affected. I moved my hands away from her and undid my belt buckle and button, pushing my pants down far enough to allow my cock some room to breathe, it took up as much space as I would allow. I returned my focus to Rose. She was propped up on her elbows now, trying to get more purchase, her head was tilted back slightly. The expression on her face causing me to moan around her. I worked two fingers into her center and even that was tight. "Dddimitrrri" she moaned out. I could tell she was close. Her inner muscles tightening further around my digits. I attached my mouth to her clit, moaning around her then sucking her off. I watched as she came for the first time. I would never be able to get the image out of my head. I lapped up her essence and returned my mouth to hers.

"We can stop here, Roza", but she pulled me back to her lips and wrapped her legs back around my hips, feeling my hardness and moaning as it connected to her already dripping center. I groaned at the feeling.

"We have to take care of you, Comrade"

"Are you sure, Roza?", I needed the final confirmation that she really wanted this from me, with me. Because while I had realized long ago that Rose was it for me, she was still young, she could still walk away from me and I wouldn't be able to blame her.

"Yes, Dimitri, I've waited eighteen years, now I realize, I think I was just waiting for you."

That did it, I met her lips and then stood from her, shucking my pants and briefs. I saw Rose's eyes bulge a little at the sight before her, probably wondering how exactly I was supposed to fit in her tight center. I was curious myself, if she was the tight around my fingers…. well, I guess we were about to find out.

I covered her with my body once again, then rolled up so she was on top of me. "Rose", she looked a little nervous to now be in the more dominate position. "Rose, I want you to do it. Okay?". She swallowed a little bit, then nodded. Positioning herself up right and grabbing my length. I growled at the feeling and grabbed where her knees were positioned by my hips. She smirked at the reaction, clearly, she felt the pulsation in my dick, just from her touch. She wasn't even squeezing.

I had sex before Rose. Almost all of them I had had a real relationship with, there were two from when Ivan and I had been out and I had just been desperate, but each time, I had prided myself on bringing pleasure to my partner before finding my own. Now, with Rose teasing me at her entrance, I realized something. If I had been a virgin when I met Rose, I wouldn't have lasted. It was egotistical to think I was good at sex, but now I was going to have to use every ounce of control to not suddenly start thrusting into her uncontrollably.

Rose reached her own center and then covered my length with her essence. Again, her grip wasn't all that tight, but my hips still jerked at the feeling. She positioned herself above me then slowly let my tip enter. My gaze was locked on our connection, completely transfixed by our skin to skin connection. She slid down a little and we both made sounds of pleasure. She was already so tight around me, the rest of me length pulsed, wanting to join the tip in the heat of Rose. I steadied her, hands on her thighs as she felt me enter her. She moved a little farther down my length. I threw my head back at the feeling, I realized I was clenching her thighs tightly and let go to cling to the sheets. She continued working her way down, her breathing heavy and desperate.

"That's it Rose", I managed to get out. It was a tight squeeze that left me white knuckled and grasping at the sheets. I finally met with some resistance and she paused. She looked a little, not nervous, but embarrassed? I released my grip from the sheets and caressed her legs. "It's okay Roza, take it however you need to". She looked at me and I could tell that she could tell how much pleasure-pain this was causing me. She nodded, and twisted her hips a bit. The new friction making me practically yelp. This was a sensation I had never had before. She moved again and the tension broke, she paused for a minute, sitting just past the breaking point. I felt her sigh out in pleasure. At that point I grabbed her hips, and continued her steady movement down, sheathing my entire cock inside of her. She gasped out again.

"Roza? Are you okay?", I asked frantically, worried that I was too much for her.

"Better than okay". She moved up and down slightly, pleasure washing over me.

She moved again and my hips responded. She looked down at me under and her and grinned. She rolled her hips and gasped at the sensation.

"Roza", I groaned out. My hips unintended thrusts were met by Roses steady movements. I was desperate under her, trying to find the control she thought I had while she sat on top of me, transfixed by my reactions.

"Dimitri" , she whined out and moved so most of my length was out of her, before she dropped back down, me filling her to the brim. I grabbed her hips then and brought her down on to me rapidly moving my own hips to meet the pace I was creating. She gasped on top of me. and I stilled momentarily, remembering.

"Don't stop, do it again". I growled my approval and started our pace again. Her hands resting on my lower abs inched their way up my chest as she lost all strength to sit up right. Instead choosing to lay across my chest. I hit her at a new angle and she jerked. My hands kneading her as I gripped her there, bouncing it up and down my length, my hips gladly meeting hers. I flipped us over so she was under me, I gently spread her legs further apart and held them there, continuing my thrusts in…out…in….out, I increased the pace a bit more. In…out…in…out..in..out..inoutinout.

I felt her tension building, and nearly sighed out relief, I wasn't going to last much longer here. She tightened around me and maybe I wasn't going to last. "Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, I-UH uhuhuhUhUH UH-Ah AHAH", the way she said my name with such lust and love, drove me further. I increased our pace and she moaned my name as she came, I released inside her, finally feeling a sense of relief. She had been tense on below me before, but was now relaxed. I rolled us so she was on top of me again, I combed my fingers through her hair, letting our heart rates slow before I shifted out of her. I kissed her temple then went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean us up. I returned to Rose still splayed out on the bed, eyes closed. I wiped the warm cloth against her center and she hummed her approval. I tossed the rag back into the bathroom and returned to the bed. I slid us under the covers, dragging Rose to lay on top of me like she had positioned herself last night.

I knew I was screwed; I don't think I would be able to sleep without her on top of me like this. I sighed, instead of worrying, I was just going to enjoy the night. I combed through her hair again and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Roza".

I had thought she had been asleep, but instead was blessed as she kissed my neck slightly, "I love you too".

**A.N: What did you think? I know there are some varying opinions in regards to how Rose loses her virginity or even touching the cabin scene Mead wrote. If this is wildly beyond what you think is in my purview to write, let me know. If you have been following my one-shot stories 'While We Were There' and have a request for that please leave it the reviews of this or any of my other stories (or PM me). If you have comments or critiques you can leave them in the reviews or you can PM me. Thank you for reading!**

**If you're sitting here and wondering how the hell this has anything to do with Tasha, just wait for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi, yes okay. Okay second installment of this short story, there will be a few different points of views all denoted. As always, the characters belong to Richelle Mead and the story is mine! If you follow my one shots, I will not be updating those this week I will try to be back for the following, but I will for sure post the next chapter of this story next week.**

**This part of the story takes place after graduation. A very similar set up/reasoning for the hotel as in the first chapter. The queen wants to make sure everyone returning to active duty, including new grads and former mentors, are ready to defend in the city. **

**2\. Interruptions**

**RPOV**

I looked down at my card key to see what room I drew. The guardian council had ordered a block of rooms, fortunately we all got rooms to ourselves on this trip and the hotel was a pretty nice too. 244. Okay, not too bad. I looked over at Meredith, "What did you get?"

"110", she responded. It was a ploy, if I asked enough people what they got it wouldn't look to obvious when I asked the tall, dark and handsome Russian which room I could find him in.

"Eddie?"

"112".

"Dimitri, what room are you in?"

His glance up at me made my heart flutter a bit, "245". I smiled inwardly at his response.

"Damn, second floor. Is anyone else that unlucky?", the broad question was a way of checking who we'd have to keep an eye on when I ran across the hall. I looked around to see the others on the trip checking their cards and shaking their heads.

"There should be one other person on the second floor. I wanted to prioritize the first for ground defense and the fact that it's the easiest access, but for comfort, we didn't want to bunch you all together, this is an exercise and one of the few times we actually get space.", Hans clarified.

"What did you get Rose?", Eddie asked.

I made a show of looking at my card and looking exasperated. "Seriously, he's gonna wake me up for drills or something in the middle of night.", I bitched. Dimitri only smirked, as if to say that he would be waking me for a specific kind of drill.

We made our way to the elevator while the others made it down their respective halls. The doors closed on us and Dimitri pressed up against my back, wrapping his big arms around my frame. I melted back into him, completely at home. We had agreed that eighteen probably wasn't much better than seventeen, especially since we were only a few months outside of the academy. We had agreed to wait and start by showing people us hanging out and interacting in public in a more casual way so they would start to get used to the idea. That being said, it was pretty infrequent you wouldn't find one of us in the other's apartment, spending any and all private time we could together without drawing too much attention. This trip provided the opportunity to show more causal side of us together. As it was right now, I would settle for the crazy monkey sex that was about to happen once we set all our stuff down.

Dimitri was nuzzling my ear, "It's been too long Roza", he pulled me back so I could feel just how much the time apart meant to him. I moaned at his covered length pressing against my ass.

"Only a week", I murmured, he growled in response and, if possible, pulled me closer.

The doors opened and we stumbled out. I pulled away and felt the loss of his body instantly. "I'm going to go put my stuff down and then…well, I guess I should probably check on my neighbor across the hall." I winked and swayed my hips as I turned to walk to my room. I heard a gust of air escape him as I did so and smiled to myself.

**DPOV**

Watching her go was _hard, _softened only by the fact that she would soon be in my room. I followed after her at a safe distance, sure that if I got within arms reach neither of us would be making it into our rooms until our lust was taken care of. I had to work really hard to make maintain a certain amount of control with Rose. If she caught me off guard, I was liable to go off without doing more than foreplay. With her, if felt like I was sixteen again, the importance of secrecy only adding to the situation. I always found a way to regain my footing in the situation, focusing on her pleasure and her reactions. If I kept control, well, it was an all-night affair. I breathed out, _control_. I had harped Rose on the importance of self-control so much, that I hadn't realized mine went out the window, especially when it came our sex life.

I walked into my room and dropped my stuff by the door, sure to leave the lever closed so the door wouldn't shut all the way, allowing Rose to slip in. The room wasn't too big, bigger than my room at the academy. It had the bed, and a seating area outfitted with a couch and two chairs. A mini fridge, coffee maker, microwave, and safe. A TV hung on the wall and a floor to ceiling window looked out to the city. The view being of mostly the street below us and the building next door, but I guess it was better than the parking lot that Rose would be looking at. I sat down the chair facing the window to look out at the street, watching people pass below.

I didn't hear it when Rose walked in and didn't notice until she was walking up to the window that she was even in the room. I remained seated as she gazed out the window and I started at her.

**TPOV**

I walked at a brisk pace towards the hotel. Christian had mentioned it offhandedly that guardians from the schools, both newly graduated and recently active would be doing a city-based training retreat. An effective way to reestablish the urban tactics of guarding. He had said that Rose had complained about the never-ending training and no actual work. "Not that I would complain too much about our increased safety, but it must suck for all the older guardians who have to go back through and do it with their students.", Christian remarked.

"Older guardians?", I asked.

"Yeah, that's why Rose was complain, she was going to have to work Dimitri and felt like he wouldn't step out of the teacher role and back to student, particularly around her.", he clarified.

I snorted, "I wonder what he thinks?".

"He was sitting right next to her while she said it and just said some Zen bullshit that made her roll her eyes. Wait, why do you want to know all of this? Is this about asking him to be your guardian again, because I don't know if I'm willing to give up one of the best guardians, especially since I'm now technically a prince."

I stared straight ahead. He sighed out, "Radisson Lackawanna Station Hotel Scranton. That's where they're staying.".

I saw the building up ahead. As I approached, I looked up at the windows, wondering which room he would be in. My eyes focused in on a figure standing just on the second floor. Rose. She was staying at the window looking wistfully out at the scene below her, not seeing me. The girl in the window looked too young to be thrown into the life we forced on her.

I shook off the feeling and walked into the lobby. I almost immediately ran into Hans Croft. "Lady Ozera, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

I was hoping to get a word with Guardian Belikov."

He frowned a bit, "We were just getting settled, but I'll call him and see if he's still awake".

**DPOV**

I stood to move behind Rose and kissed her neck. "Rose"

She turned in my arms and met my lips. She kissed me eagerly and began moving her body against mine. I pulled her in more and we both moaned at the feeling of closeness.

She purred in my ear, "This hotel is bringing back some memories, Comrade.". I pulled her in tighter and groaned my approval, remembering the images of her on top of me, in this chair, on this bed.

"I think it went something like this." She backed me up and pushed me down into one of the identical chairs and crawled to straddle me. She began sliding against me and my hands went to her hips.

"Roza", I hissed out. Even though we'd had sex since this hotel, she could still catch me off guard enough to insist upon slowing down. She hadn't one time, really trying to test the boundaries and I shot off all over her. Unfortunately, she had actually enjoyed the sight of me all flustered and out of control and decided that she would try to regain that upper hand when she felt like I was acting too much like a teacher. This time, she sighed and slowed her pace.

"Don't get me wrong, Dimitri, I plan on revisiting my first hits here, but there have been some other ideas swirling around in my head since they mentioned this trip." She rocked her hips again and I hissed out. She began kissing my neck and kneaded her ass.

My phone began ringing. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me". She wiggled her hand into my pocket, I was too lust filled to really respond. "Hans" she said and answered it, pressing it to my ear for me to respond. I thought she was going to stand up, but instead she went back to her kisses and rocking, while I was forced to try and find my voice.

"Belikov."

"You have a visitor that needs your attention now." and he hung up. Rose sighed and pressed her forehead against mine her movements finally halting.

"Why don't we ever get a break? When I said it was going to be like my first time, I hadn't meant an interruption just before I sealed the deal."

I kissed her forehead and she moved off me. "They come first" was my response. She followed me to the door and I leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"Hey", I turned back to her, "Don't think about me naked while you're with him". I groaned and pulled her back to me so she feel what her words did to me. She giggled at my physical response, cupped my hard cock and squeezed. I jumped back and made it out the door before I could throw her onto the bed and have my way with her.

I chose the stairs so I had time for my cock to calm down before meeting with Hans. No reason to make him think I was having fun by myself on a work trip. I wasn't expecting to see Tasha standing next to the guardian.

"Tasha, what a surprise. What can I help you with today?" Hans walked around the corner to his room, leaving us. I had assumed that after the ski trip conversations, she would have questions about my loyalty to Christian.

"Can we talk for a bit". I nodded and we walked to two seats in a secluded corner. "Dimitri", she paused, "Can we give this a shot?". I blinked at her. What was she asking? For me to be her guardian? For what she offered last year? A Relationship independent of my guarding duties?

"Give what a shot?"

She grabbed my hand, "I want to try a relationship, a real one, with you. I think I've always loved you and I'd like it if we could explore it together. I understand that you're more invested in your work and that you once had feelings for Rose. But you've been out of the academy for months and neither of you seem to even enjoy each other's company. Please, Dimitri?"

I looked back at her stunned. It seemed that Rose and I had been playing off our relationship a little too well. Now, I had to figure out a way of saying no without her getting suspicious or too upset. "Tasha, I value our friendship and I'm guarding your nephew now, whom you view as practically a son. I'm afraid if we date and it doesn't work out. It'll just create an awkward situation for everyone. And", I paused my next words would have to be a bit sharp, but I really couldn't continue to let her pursue me when I only had eyes for the women in my bed right now, "I just don't think of you like that".

Her reaction was fairly tame, a clench in her jaw, but a resolute expression. "Well then, I guess I'll see you later _Guardian Belikov"._ With that she stood and left the lobby. I thought about requesting a guard for her, but it was still daylight and she would probably find the offer offensive after I just rejected her…again.

I made my way back up to my room. Unlike the last time we were staying here, Rose was still awake when I came back. "Hey there, _Guardian Belikov", _The name rang through the room. Rose was under the comforter and from what I could see, completely naked. I groaned at the sight in front of me, my erection back and harder than ever.

"Roza, before we-start, I have to tell you, Tasha was the one who called me down."

"WHAT!" She jolted up, the cover falling away to reveal she was in fact naked. I registered the sight of her voluptuous breasts; peaks hardened from the cool room. I groaned again, but knew I had to finish.

"She was here to ask me to give a relationship with her a chance."

"Yeah, and what did you say?" she looked livid and I smirked. I had spent most of my time with her jealous that some dumb high school boy was going to get her. It felt good to know that she was just as worried about me with someone else.

"Roza, how could you even ask that? You are the only one I've ever considered spending my life with. The only one I've ever loved." She relaxed a bit at my words and I moved to her.

"She really doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer does she?" I chuckled at her words and moved further in. I kissed her and she fell back onto the bed me following to land on top of her.

I pulled back slightly, "Greatest hits first? Or should we try something new?" I asked.

"Greatest hits? Are you implying losing my virginity was one of your greatest nights?"

"Roza", I moaned it into her ear, "Every single one of my best nights has been with you". I rubbed my bulge against her through the comforter and she rocked her hips up to meet mine.

"In that case, greatest hits first and then I've been having fantasies about that glass shower and that glass window." With those thoughts in mind, I took Rose to where we've been before.

**A.N: Oops! Sorry I only really teased you in this chapter, but don't worry I plan on making up for it in the next one. Let me know what you think in the reviews. If you need something else to tide you over while you wait all the action you can read my one-shots 'While We Were There' or one of my other two stories 'You've Neglected Me' or 'The Games We Play', both complete. If you have any story requests you can leave them in the reviews or feel free to PM me. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hello loves! This is the final installment of this short story. Not much more to say, you know that the characters belong to Miss Richelle Mead and the story is mine!**

**3\. Startling Realizations**

**RPOV**

The day's activities were beginning to wear on me. It had been a long day of drills and dry runs of attacks. I'm actually surprised we didn't get kicked out of anywhere for fighting. If I had to guess, I would say that I wouldn't have been so tired if the Russian God next to me wasn't trying to out do all our best rounds together in one go last night. We had kept it to the bed, ignoring my other requests out of fear of other guardians would wander out for dinner or sightseeing.

Tonight, I wouldn't be taking no for an answer. The other guardians would be worn out from our day, we had all gone to dinner together, and we had seen the city today. Nobody we knew should be out wandering the streets outside our hotel. I made a show of going to my own room when Meredith had asked if I brought any decent shampoo. After a brief conversation involving an older guardian and whether or not he was single. "Meredith, every guardian is single". She laughed at that and left.

After she was gone, I combed out my hair and stripped down, changing into one of the plush bathrobes the hotel provided. I did a quick scan of the floor through my peephole and made a quick dash down the short hall to the room I actually used. Before I could even knock, Dimitri opened it and pulled me in, the door closed with the weight of him pushing me into it. He pressed into me, hard and possessive.

He panted in my ear, "Roza", I shivered at the sound of his voice, "that take down today". He groaned into my ear before attacking my neck. The moment he's talking about involved me on the offensive, attacking him and 'the princess' from behind a tree. In the heat of the moment he took me to the ground trying for the weight advantage, I might have used a dirty technique involving some grabbing and then rubbing against a certain area.

"Whaaat", I moaned out, "I had to see if adrenaline would stop you from being- Ahhh" he cut me off by slipping a hand under my robe, mimicking the attack I initiated earlier. His hands were working my hot center to a blissful release I had teased, when he pulled his hand away. I groaned in frustration and he laughed softly. I didn't like that very much and pushed him into the wall on his left. I kissed his neck, it being the highest point I could reach without his help. I grabbed his biceps, trying to claw my way up him, he conceited and hoisted me up around his waist and I began grinding against the bulge in his pants. His hands held onto my ass with a grip that would leave a mark. It didn't matter, we were both fairly cautious of not leaving love marks that were visible in normal clothes. If we did, we would have a 'training session' that we would use to explain away the marks. He I kept my movements up, the feeling of him expanding under me driving me to move quickly against it.

He had started walking, moving us to the shower, were I had requested we start the night of new hits. He stopped and crashed us into another wall, "Roza Roza Roza", his accent was heavy with lust. I felt his control faltering I slid down until I hit the floor and started making short work of his belt then button on his pants. He had to help me pull them down, his massive erection causing the normally comfortable fabric to get caught. He helped me move the material out of the way allowing his cock to spring free. I dropped to my knees immediately and wrapped my lips around his length. He fell forward until hitting the wall in front of him, his dick moving further down my throat. I grabbed onto his hips to control his fall into my mouth. I began sucking to my heart's contend, the sounds of him losing it only making me more vigorous.

"You-you have to slow down, Rose" he swore in Russian. I moved a hand to his balls and began massaging. His hips thrust forward, causing me to moan around him. He swore again and yanked me to my feet, pressing my back into the wall. "I said slow down Rose", he pulled my arms above my head, holding them there with one hand will his other moved over my robe. He pulled the tie, instead of the fabric falling open to reveal my admittedly voluptuous body, it remained in place covering the curves that taunted him. He growled and released my hands so he could pull the material out of the way revealing me in my naked glory. He hissed out his appreciation, before attacking me again. His lips all over my exposed skin.

"Dimitri, shower" I moaned under his touch before he pulled away and grabbed my hand dragging me to the bathroom. His pants still just below his ass making it a bit more difficult to walk, but he managed. He removed his clothes with lightning quick speed, before pulling me into the shower with him. He grabbed behind my thighs and moved me up the wall of the shower. "Di-di-Dimitri you didn't-" before I could finish my thought he began thrusting up into me, I moved with him as best I could. I kissed just below his ear before I began bruising the spot, his pace picking up, bringing me up and up until my inner muscles clenched around his pulsing cock and he emptied into me, my own orgasm causing my head to loll back in pleasure while he kissed everywhere he could reach. He pulled out of me and set me down.

"The shower" I grumbled, "You didn't turn on the water, Comrade". I laughed at his impatience and his reaction to his own short sight. "No matter" I wrapped my hand around his semi hard cock and began a gentle glide over his length, coating him more evenly with our activities, "Now, I want to move to the window anyway". His growl came from low in his chest before he moved his mouth to mine.

**TPOV**

I had made a choice once I got back to my room at court, I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Dimitri had said he couldn't see me that way, well, maybe if I illustrated just what a relationship with me could look like, he would be able to see things my way. Now, I was on my way back to his hotel room, the highest heels I owned and a trench coat on, just the trench coat. Since there was nothing under the coat, it felt a lot shorter then when I wore sensible pants or skirts with it. I strutted down the street glancing up to the hotel's windows as I walked.

**DPOV**

"I want to move to the window anyways", Rose said this as she stroked me back up to a fully erect state. I growled and began kissing her with a ferocity only she could bring out of me. It was then that there was a knock at the door. We both stopped, the implications of the situation hitting us.

"Don't answer it" Rose hisses. But if it was Hans or another guardian, they would have questions and they could always call me and they would hear my phone. I swore under my breath and pushed Rose back into the bathroom. I picked her robe off the floor and put it on. I tried concealing my obviously hard state and opened the door.

Tasha stood before in a trench coat and heels. "Tasha. Is everything okay? Is Christian hurt."

"No. Everything is not okay." She stepped in towards me and I stepped back trying to maintain a respectful distance. I let go of the door and she took that as an invitation to step further into the room and closer to me.

"Please come in." I said almost as an afterthought, as she was already in my room.

"Dimitri" She paused and I almost asked what, but before I could, she undid the tie of her trench coat and whipped it open to reveal her naked form underneath. I immediately moved my hand to my eyes to cover them, like a little kid. My raging erection from Rose's teasing taunts and our blissful, dry shower orgasm still fairly obvious. I could tell Tasha noticed the jutting of my robe and she stalked towards me. She moved swiftly and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, taller than Rose, she was able to reach my face. She would've planted a kiss on my lips if I hadn't moved my head to the side, instead connecting with my cheek.

"I can tell you want me, Dimitri. Can't you see us together now?" I pried her fingers apart, unwrapping her arms from around me and pushing her away from me as gently and forcefully as possible.  
"Tasha, I don't." My cock now lay flat under the robe, her gaze flicking to it as she moved away from me.

"But you did?" I shook my head at her words.

"No, I was…" I trailed off unsure of what I should say. I have another girl hiding in the bathroom? I was masturbating? I was watching porn?

"Oh. OH!" realization flashing over her face before a flush. "I'll just-I'll just go then. "

She picked up her coat and shrugged it on as she made her way to the door. "Tasha-"

"Don't! Have fun playing with yourself, Dimitri!" I could hear her voice break and saw the tears in her eyes as she looked back before she slammed the door behind her.

Rose popped her head out of the bathroom, "Well, I thought she would never leave." She was naked and my cock was back up at the sight of her before me. "I think I like seeing you in my clothes", she jokes and meanders closer. She un does the tie at my waist and lets it fall away. She licks her lips at the sight of my hard-erect cock pointing to her, almost accusingly. She looks up to me, "So, window?"

The corners of his mouth twitch, he wants to smile but the interaction with Tasha still seems to be weighing on him. She decided to help him forget, grabbing his hands and moving them to over her body, starting at her hip hand moving them over her waist to her breasts. I'm breathing heavier down, my eyes locked on her hands covering mine. She squeezes them gently and I'm done for. I move in closer to her and attach my lips to hers, his tongue almost instantly finding the seam of Rose's mouth, asking for entrance. She opens and our tongues touch, we moan simultaneously my hands continuing their rough massage of her tits. He tugs at her nipples and she takes a step back, leading him to the window.

He gets the idea and moves with her, helping to guide her blind attempt to the glass. He leans her against carefully, realizing he had been a bit overzealous with his previous actions and slamming her into the various walls in their room. She gave his cock a few swift strokes then turned facing the street below them.

He runs his length between her folds coating it with as much of Rose as he could, she whined out for him to get on with it, shifting her hips back and causing his to shoot forward of their own accord. He moved in and out of her with smooth control, taking his time and allowing this bliss to build. Their first orgasm of the day being an uncontrolled need, primal desire. Rose jerked under his steady movements, begging for him to pick up the speed. He slowed her movements down to his speed letting her feel every inch of him as he pulled out to the tip, just grazing the lips of entrance, before allowing his large size to slowly widen her back out as he entered. Not she really widened, her tightness always encasing him in her heat, almost refusing to let him go. As he slid into her now, she clenched around him intentionally and his hips shoot into her. She squished against the window a bit more fully and moaned at the sensation. He growled and wrapped a hand around her hair and pulled her back a bit.

"Roza", she groaned at the sound of his voice, "What do you need from me Rose?" I was working myself inside her with short quick movements, not nearly enough force to truly be pleasurable.

"I need-", she moved her hips forward and back, looking for more of me, "harder. Please Dmitri". I huffed out at her words and moved my hands back to her hips, now picking a frenzied pace. I could hear a bit of air being suctioned as her tits moved against the glass. I growled at the image in my head, what she would like from the street, her face contorted with pleasure that I was providing and her luscious body pressing into the glass. I moved faster picturing it, Rose's sounds getting louder and louder as I worked her over. I reached around to rub her bundle of nerves, Dimitri Dimitri-UH-uuuhhhh-HH".

I hadn't realized I was making any noise too until she tightened, "Ugh, Roza!". That was all it took as we both came. I leaned my forehead between her shoulder blades and continued small movements to ride out as much of the high as possible. There was a steady pounding against the door and I jerked out of her, freezing for a moment before I stumbled around looking for something to cover myself. I hadn't even noticed Rose strutting to the door, not until it opened.

"YOU!"

**TPOV**

Angry tears are falling from eyes as I walk out of the hotel. He'd rather jerk off then be with me. I make it a decent way across the street before I glance back up at the building where I thought the rest of my life lay. I do a double take. "What. The. Fuck." On the second floor, in the room I had just been in there was a woman. A naked woman with her breast pressed into the glass, her legs spread slightly to accommodate the man who had just rejected me pounded into the women with long dark hair. It took a few seconds for the realization to hit home. Rose. Rose was currently being fucked by the man I have loved for over a decade. Anger was pulsing through me. I watched as Rose's face displayed the lust and desire and sheer pleasure I had expected tonight.

I stalked back to the hotel determination fueling me as pushed my way to the second-floor room where I had left my heart. As I approached the door, I can hear them.

"Dimitri Dimitri-UH-uuuhhhh-HH" her cries of pleasure loud and evident in the quiet hall. His more quiet and subtle. Even though I knew who was really the cause of those cries, I couldn't help the want pooling at my core.

"Ugh, Roza"

I pounded on the door. The silence was immediate, no movement for a solid five second before I heard scrambling on the other side of the door. This time, Rose answered.

"YOU!", I said and lunged for her. She reacted quickly, blocking me so I stayed in the hall.

"Tasha-" I tried again and still unsuccessful. I knew I had no chance against her. No matter how much training I put into martial arts, I would be no match for the personal one-on-one training Dimitri had given her. Them. Alone. It hit me again and I punched the door frame.

"You. You ruin everything!" my words didn't seem to faze her. I looked over her shoulder to the Russian who was tugging on the robe. I then noticed the state of undress Rose was in. I stared in awe of her body before mine. Then laughed humorlessly.

I directed my next words to the naked girl in front of me, "He doesn't love you. Your just an easy fuck, someone he could teach." It was her turn to laugh darkly.

"That's what you think?"

"Get to my age sweetie and we'll see who looks better." She sighed deeply her heavy breast moving with the motion.

"He'll get tired of you. You're not enough for him." I saw Dimitri jerk at the sound of my words, moving swiftly towards us.

"Don't you da-", but Rose cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Believe me he's taught me plenty of things, but he does love me." she stepped to me and tripped over my heels. "As for getting old, well, if you haven't got your boobs yet", she clicked her tongue, "I don't think you're going to get them". Then slammed the door in my face without fanfare. I scream out my frustration hitting the door a few times. It remains resolutely closed and stop, panting from my efforts. I heard the shower running on the other side of the door and I hit again before admitting defeat and stumbled back to court.

**RPOV**

I slam the door in her face and turn to face Dimitri. A scream of frustration can be heard, but it's muffled enough by the door that I don't let it bother me. "So, shower? With water this time?" Dimitri chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Roza, I am sorry about this. I kept telling her, but what she said to you", I could see a slight fury behind his eyes at the thought of the words. "You have to know; I don't think of you as easy. I love you Rose and as much as I love the way you look; I'd still love you and be attracted to you without it."

"I love you too, Comrade. And I knew all of that from before. I'd love you without your hot body too, but it does have its perks". I ran my hands under the robe he was wearing, moaning at the feeling of his hard muscles.

"Let's get to that shower Rose, otherwise we'll being doing it against the door and", he paused listening to the sounds of Tasha fighting with other side of the door, "I'd rather not think about her". I giggled and sauntered into the bathroom. I turn on the water and step into the glass shower.

He's following behind me and has his hands on my hips, cupping my ass in his hands, massaging it a bit. I can feel how hard he is as he presses up against me. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and he beings moving his hand up and down my sides. As much as he reassures me that he'd love me without the body I currently had, there was no denying that he did enjoy it. He flips me around so I'm against the wall facing the spray. He's blocking a good portion of it and seems to tell that this position isn't going to work for us. He pauses thinking for a split second before moving me to the glass hiking me up the wall and then swiftly entering me. From this position we were both getting a steady spray of the hot water. It wasn't doing much, however, it seemed to almost instantly turn to steam based on how hot we were. There was no teasing like we had from before he moved in me at a quick pace, the sound of our wet skin meeting and separating quickly almost covering our moans. He moved his lips to my ear and then bit down on my lobe causing me to clench around him. He came almost instantly after that his orgasm triggering mine. We both panted as we came down from our high.

We stepped out the shower, both too tired to really shower right now and toweled off instead. It was silent outside our door, so either Tasha was lying in wait for us to exit before attacking us or she had skulked off. As we made our way to the bed, I paused.

"Dimitri, what if she tells someone?"

He looked at me panicked for a second before he relaxed and chuckled then laughed outright. "Roza, what is that going to do? You're an adult, a full fledge guardian. I'm not your teacher anymore. Sure, it's going to be a little awkward at Christian's family gatherings, but there's nothing she can do to us, Roza."

The implications hit me, we had no reason to hide anymore, there was no conflict of interest. The situation we were in seemed impossible. We were free to love each other. He pulled me onto the bed and into his arms, I shifted under the covers and snuggled into him. A new sense of calm washing over me.

**A.N: Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews; comments or critiques. If you have any requests for my one-shots, feel free to leave them in the reviews of any of my stories or you can PM me. Thank you again!**


End file.
